Brother of Titanic
by GraceMSweeney
Summary: The characters from Titanic enter the Big Brother house! Please read and review! Story is much better than the summary!Rated T, just in case.


**Brother of Titanic:**

**A/N: Okay, so this is a plot that I came up with yesterday. If any of you have ever watched Big Brother, then you'll know what I mean. For those of you who don't, a number of random people are thrown into this large house for several weeks. They are forced to complete tasks, nominate other housemates to be evicted on a weekly basis and of course, they are followed around by cameras 24 hours a day. Obviously this is a Titanic FanFiction, so some of the characters may be familiar ;)!**

Chapter 1) List

"Hello and welcome to Big Brother 2011!" Davina McCall spoke enthusiastically into her hairbrush. She was currently in her dressing room, preparing for tonight's live show, where several new housemates would be entering the Big Brother house. Despite presenting the show for eleven years now, Davina still got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of presenting to a large crowd and the public watching at home. Sighing inwardly, she sat down on her chair, as her makeup artist entered the room; gently applying metallic eye shadow to her eyes.

"So, have you met any of the housemates yet Davina?" Tina (her makeup artist for seven years) inquired.  
"No, not yet Ti. I'm sure they'll be a bunch of interesting people anyway..."

An hour later and Tina was just applying the final touches to Davina's flawless look. There was only sixty minutes remaining until show time. Suddenly, a knock at the door pulled the Big Brother presenter from her thoughts. Setting the powder aside, Tina went to answer the door. The list of housemates had arrived. Davina automatically ran towards the door and began scanning the list.

List of housemates 2011: 

Jack Dawson:

20 years old from the USA. Works in his local library, however he aspires to be an artist. Previously, he held several jobs, whilst travelling across the world. He is currently single.

**Fabrizio DeRossi:  
**Originally from Italy, Fabrizio moved to America to accomplish dreams of his. He is also single and longs to become an American citizen. When he enters the house, he will cook the best food anyone has ever eaten.

**Helga:  
**Helga is a blonde bombshell, with a nice-sounding accent. Will she be a 'Big Brother babe?' She is also single and is looking for a sexy Italian...

**Ruth DeWitt Bukater:  
**A widowed mother of one, Ruth enters the house to win the cash prize, it has been claimed. Her hairstyle is rather dated.

**Rose DeWitt Bukater:  
**The daughter of Ruth, but with a completely differing personality. This fiery red head loves a good book. Finally, someone in a relationship! She is currently engaged to Caledon Hockley.

**Caledon 'Cal' Hockley:  
**The wealthy fiancé of Rose DeWitt Bukater. He is highly educated and enjoys discussions on politics, economics and other social affairs.

**Tommy Ryan:  
**A native Irishman who is up for a good time. He can be a complete flirt, once he's knocked back a few beers. Tommy is also single.

**Margaret 'Molly' Brown:  
**The jolly friendly lady has entered the house, purely to make new friends and to socialise. According to Ruth, she is 'new money.' Allegedly, she has separated from her husband, Mr Brown.

**Thomas Andrews:  
**The friendly, endearing Irishman is sure to prove popular with the viewers. He works on a construction site and has a fascination with ships. Mr Andrews is married with a daughter.

**Edward Jacob 'EJ' Smith:  
**Formerly a captain, Mr Smith has now retired and is looking for some fun in the Big Brother house. He is very intelligent.

**Bruce Ismay:  
**A rather pompous and arrogant man, though these traits will hopefully be put aside once you get to know him.

**John Jacob 'JJ' Astor:  
**Mr Astor is an extremely wealthy man and out of all the housemates, he is the richest. He is entering the house, with his wife Madeleine.

**Madeleine Astor:  
**The wife of the wealthy JJ Astor. Madeleine has been feeling nauseous lately and has gained a few pounds. Could this be the flu, or something more life changing?

"Well Ti, this year's line up is going to be very interesting."

**A/N: Please review, as this is my first FanFiction. The story will become much more interesting once they enter the house! Read and review!  
**


End file.
